Cybra (Natalie Brooks)
"Even if there are people like you who deserve it above most, I never kill and I never will." '- Natalie Brooks' History Cybra is the most well-known and influential protector of the solar system. After numerous unprecedented feats, She has been heralded as the Sol Queen by the Unity of the Sol Sectors (U.S.S.). Natalie was also a former member of the 2018 Global Wardens to prevent the earth's destruction in the past (Which created a new universe). Declining the offer of becoming the Overseer of U.S.S. (The highest ranking official), she is currently a unity pioneer and the captain of her squad. Origins Natalie Brooks was born in the Venus Ark to Garon Synder and Elliot Synder, the older sister to Derrick Synder. Barely at 1 year of age, she was sent away by her mother to the Mars Ark for protection from her father. The former sergeant of the Space Corps, Travis Fold, decided to adopt the orphan and officially give her the name, Natalie Fold Brooks, which was inspired by his deceased wife. As a young child, Natalie idolized Travis and so she started to imitate his mechanical works. After doing so, Travis realized that Natalie was a born prodigy at mechanical engineering. Confident of her potential, Travis decides to teach everything he knows about mechanics but it did not stop her from wanting to learn more. Travis brought Natalie to the Ark University at Age 12, greatly expanding her knowledge in computer science, electrical engineering, civil engineering, chemical engineering, telecommunications, aeronautical engineering and chemical engineering. Although it was difficult, Natalie managed to make a friend of Mason Axel, a classmate in her electrical engineering class. After being fed up with excessive crime and limited security, Natalie takes matters on to her own hands. She equips her suit and helmet to fight crime as a vigilante in the Mars Ark. After reaching 17 years old, she finally graduated college and was recognized by Samuel Willops, a scientist who lives in the 2nd level of the Ark. She receives elevator clearance from the U.S.S. however, she initially becomes reluctant to the offer. After Travis' convinced Natalie, she takes the chance to meet Willops. While the elevator was ascending, spontaneous explosions occurred from below. After helplessly watching, the elevator finally reached the top with Willops waiting. He tells Natalie all that she needs to know; From her coming to the Ark, her father's decision to leave the military to take care of her, to the Serenity's uprising. Unwillingly, She has been placed in an escape pod on course to Mars. While on the trajectory to the nearby planet, she turns and sees dozens of smaller ships zoning the massive ark. Personality Natalie is commonly seen as a brave and righteous person who always seeks the good in people. She has shown multiple times sparing those who do not deserve mercy without hesitation. She has innate sympathetic emotions for the life of any living being(s) she encounters. Mason Axel has stated that her pure nature without reason ''is unnatural. Natalie has strong empathetic feelings and attempts to ease other's negative behaviors like comforting the troubled, helping the stubborn ones compliant, give hope to the despair. Despite of her virtues, she always has a knack to seek humor on weary situations. When she's serious, others have stated that Natalie is like a different person. Her endeavors are what makes her clever, unique, powerful, and possess endless capabilities. Although, if Natalie fails to save a life, she becomes eerily distressed and completely vulnerable. Sometimes, Natalie can get ahead of herself and show condescending behavior but it never really effects her intention to protect. Powers and Abilities Powers After Natalie's death in the Sol War, her vulnerability without her suit, and enemies seemingly getting stronger, she decides to infuse her blood with specialized nanobots that drastically increases her survival probability. '''Nano-Active Blood - '''Natalie's bloodstream is primed with nanites, which enhance's her physical and mental performance beyond what can be emulated by natural means. This entails that she's faster, stronger, more mentally capable and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Natalie has an incredible ability to defy weight limitations for human standards, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Natalie can catch, lift, or throw items up to a ton. Her strength also extends to her legs, enabling her to kick with forces strong enough to break concrete and leap over 20 feet in a single bound. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Natalie's speed easily surpasses the finest human athlete, capable of running up to 50 mph, though she has shown to go twice as fast in short bursts in seconds. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''Due to the nanites in Natalie's system, her bones and muscles are far denser than a human's. Her ability to endure and resist damage is extremely high, allowing her to recieve numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. She has shown to be durable enough to withstand energy blasts that would kill a normal human in one shot, fall from thousands of feet on her back, and survive considerably low/high temperatures with little discomfort. * '''Enhanced Agility - '''Natalie's agility easily surpasses the finest human athlete. She has shown flawless ability to rapidly respond by changing her body's position efficiently, enabling her body to dodge fast moving projectiles and attacks, easily maneuver around the environment, and other gymnastic, athletic or martial implements with little effort. * '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Natalie has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to perceive close objects moving at mach 1 speeds, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block point blank detriments and react instantaneously to what humans take a lot more time to react to. * '''Enhanced Stamina - '''The nanites in Natalie's bloods resists the build-up of lactic acid in her muscles, allowing her to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the finest athlete. She can exert herself at peak performance for hours before showing any sign of fatigue. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Natalie survive without supplies, resources, energy, or any other necessities for an extended amount of time. She can can hold her breath up to an hour, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. * '''Enhanced Healing - '''Natalie's healing speed and efficiency far surpasses a human's. External, including fractured bones and deeper burns, heal at an accelerated rate disregarding severity. Natalie has also shown to recover from Internal damage that would certainly kill a human, such as severe blood loss and damage to her organs. Cellular and genetic damage and decay is reduced, greatly extending Natalie's lifespan. Lost limbs can be regenerated, although it takes a considerable amount of time. Natalie is also nearly immune to diseases and toxins. * '''Enhanced Senses - '''Natalie has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch far better than an average human. She is also capable of focusing a certain sense, doubling it's efficiency, to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste by blocking out all the other ones. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Natalie can overcome most forms of temptation including telepathy, mind control, manipulation, morality breaking, etc. Through her willpower, she can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against her, even up to the point of cheating death and pushing herself past her own limitations. '''Super-Genius Intellect: '''Natalie has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Natalie has extensive higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, awareness and understanding of causality, vast strategic expertise, complete competence in any situation, handle any complex mental operations, possess superior learning capacity, nearly infinite creativity in inventing, etc. '''Master Computer Operator/Hacker: '''Natalie has shown her capability to hack, program, or fix bugs/viruses in systems and machines that are impossible for natural humans to accomplish. Her ability in infiltrating and managing data is almost intuitive; she instinctively knows how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Natalie can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid her in various situations. '''Master Inventor/Engineer: '''Mastering all fields of engineering (Chemical, Civil, Electrical, Mechanical, Software, and Systems), Natalie is capable of constructing and fixing anything that she has a clear concept of if she has the necessary resources to build/fix it. '''Expert Acrobat: '''With experience and nanite enhancements, Natalie's acrobatic skills are on par with the finest human athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform almost every acrobatic stunt possible. '''Skilled Tactician: '''Although her tactics has shown to have flaws, Natalie has capability of formulating battle strategies, contingency plans, and situational plans in order to overcome difficult problems, and be victorious. '''Skilled Martial Artist: '''Natalie has trained in unarmed combat by Aaron Snow, Jon Koto, and Robert Sawyer. She has become quite formidable on her own when the situation arises but still lacks many weaknesses. Although trained in multiple forms of martial arts, she favors taekwondo above all others. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Formerly a disciple of Jon Koto, Natalie is shown to be proficient with most blades due to her training in Kenjutsu. '''Trained Marksman: '''Natalie knows how to moderately handle firearms, mainly the ones she produced, but has shown to miss her targets in complicated positions. '''Expert Mecha Pilot: '''Natalie is proficiently skilled in piloting mechs. She is able to fully understand its functions, controls, capability and utilize it efficiently. '''Skilled Vehicular Driver: '''Natalie is moderately capable of driving and handling most space, land, and air automobiles. She even has shown her capability to drive exotic ships. '''Aetheric Sensitive: '''When Natalie traveled into the Quintessence Nebula, she gained an unprecedented ability to control Aether, a life-force energy. There are dozens of ways to use Aether, but there are 3 main forms: Creation, Alteration, and Destruction. Usually, one would only be able to utilize a certain aspect of a form (Such as controlling one's height from Alteration) but Natalie has shown her capability of Creation to be endless. She created plant life, houses, and even recreated her destroyed ship. Although Natalie has only briefly stayed in the Quintessence Nebula and was forced to wear the Anti-Aetheric mark most of the time, Warlock stated that if she stayed, she would certainly become a god among men. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Cybra Suits' Natalie wears a suit containing various tools, weapons, and defensive constructs. Aside from her current model, she has made a number of suits, some are utilized for specific situations. Mark I (Retaliator) * Peak Human Condition: '''Due to the potent simulator allowing Cybra to access 100% of her muscles, her bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Cybra's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the superhuman level. * '''Energized Wrist Blade: '''Can generate and retract energy blades from Cybra's wrists, which is capable of easily cutting through almost any material. * '''Magnetic Boots: '''Latch onto any surface using magnetic energy. * '''Data Storage: '''Can interface with computers and IT networks, allowing Cybra to download and gather information. ''Mark II (Infiltrator)'' * '''Data Manipulator: '''Can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing Cybra to collect, corrupt, program, reprogram, disable, enable, or store data with minimal time and effort. * '''Force-field Generation: '''Cybra can create a versatile shield to protect herself. * '''Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Hover Pack: '''Temporarily levitate from the ground at limited heights. * '''Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Cybra to monitor the vitals of organisms, including heart and brain scans. Mark III (Voyager) * Scanning: '''Cybra's helmet can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered, including not only technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc. * '''Universal Translator: '''Emits a field that translates every spoken language. * '''Data Manipulator * Signal Transmission * Hover Pack * Magnetic Boots * Camouflage * Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Sensor Array